Possibly
by S Puff
Summary: The ever famous maka Albarn has just signed up for her newest movie... and she's far from happy about it. Her co-star's a womanizing jerk, she has to stay in the same town as her papa and it's another stupid romance movie. Things just aren't peachy, but still, a job's a job. AU SoMa Tsustar ON HIATUS FOR NOW sorry


**A/N: Like it said on the description, Soul and Maka and everyone else are movie stars! Tadaaaa! News to you guys I know :P  
Yeah, I know it's not the most original idea, but I hope you guys like it anyway. My motto is: **_**If it's not broke, then don't fix it.**_** And this idea isn't quite broke as far as I know :)**

**Disclaimer: 'Course I don't own Soul Eater or it's characters, but I do own this story. If I did own Soul Eater though, there'd be more penguins in it. Honestly.**

**Enjoy! **

1. Time to go back home

"So tell me, Maka - it's okay if I call you Maka, right?"

Maka nodded, resisting the urge to sigh at the interviewer, who'd probably call her Maka even if Maka claimed it wasn't ok.

"Thank you." The interviewer smiled in a sugery sweet way. "So, Maka, what can you tell me about the newest movie you've got lined up?"

Maka resisted the urge to grimace or just downright scowl. Instead, she fixed on a bubbly, but sly smile and winked at the interviewer. "Well, I can't tell you much, since it's a secret, but it's a love story about a popular rock star returning to his home town, much different from how he used to be before he became famous and lived there, and trying to reconnect with his childhood best friend, which I play the part of."

The interviewer nodded, looking totally enthusiatic about the whole thing. "Amazing! I also heard that you'll be starring alongside your old friend, BlackStar and of course, the famous Soul Eater!"

By the way the woman giggled, Maka guessed she must be a big Soul Eater fan. Maka tried not to scowl again. "Yeah, so I've heard. But I am really glad to be working with BlackStar again. It's been so long sicne we've spent some proper time together and it's always fun working with friends."

The interviewer nodded, turning to the camera to say goodbye to the viewers that were watching this whole live interview. Maka kept her fake grin plastered on right up until the someone yelled 'cut' and her smile dropped suddenly. She got up and politely thanked the interview for letting her on the show, before slumping off to the sidelines where her manager was waiting with a silly smile on her face.

Marie Mjolnir stood to the side, smiling sweetly at Maka. The woman was like pure happiness, always smiling, except after one of her relationships fails. Which is often, since while Marie's pretty, she practically devotes herself to relationships, hoping for marriage until the guy decides to hightail it out of there. She was wearing her usual formal black dress and sandals, with her wavy blonde hair left loose. She would've looked completely normal and pretty, if it weren't for the black eyepatch on her left eye. As far as Maka knew, Marie had lost the eye in an 'accident' and Maka had never seen her with it of or exactly how it'd happened. Despite Marie's quirky personality, Maka had found her to be a good manager and trusted friend.

"Maka!" The woman squealed, hugging Maka when she got closer. "You did so great!"

Maka wiggled out of Marie's bone-crushing hug awkwardly, giving her a small smile. "Thanks, Ms. Marie."

She headed to her dressing room, only a few steps away and went inside, leaving Marie to go get the car ready while she got dress into her own clothes. The studio's stylist had put her into some fancy blue dress and it was so tight, she knew how toothpaste felt when it was squeezed out of the tube. She pulled the dress over her head with much difficulty and soved it back on the hanger, to be dealt with by the studio's staff when she left.

Her own clothes were folded neatly on her seat, so she grabbed them and pulled them on. A long sleeved, white t-shirt, long white socks, yellow converse and a deep yellow skirt with braces. Not the teeth kind of braces, but the ones that keep your pants pulled up. Not that Maka's skirt was in danger of falling down, but the braces looked goood with the outfit.

She went into the pocket of her skirt and pulled out her phone, checking the messages. Of course, there was one from BlackStar.

_Watching your live interview. Call me when your finished up.  
~The Great BlackStar_

Maka smirked. BlackStar was probably the most annoying person she knew, besides her papa, with his big mouth and even bigger superiority complex. At first, she'd intensely disliked him, but then she'd become friends with him. This was years ago though, when they were both just starting out in their acting careers. Now, they were really close friends. She'd spent last christmas with him and his family and they took any chance to work together, which is how she'd ended up in this new movie. He'd called her, telling her he'd got a part in it and advised her to audition for the lead role, which she'd got.

She picked his name of the contacts and he answered after two rings. Maka, knowing how he answered the phone, pulled the phone away from her ear just in time for BlackStar to give his screeching greeting. "HELLO, THIS IS THE GREAT BLACKSTAR SPEAKING!"

Maka put the phone back to her ear. "It's Maka. You should really stop answering the phone like that."

BlackStar gave an obnoxious laugh. "Oh Maka, it's only fair the person who called me gets a full taste of their god!" Maka rolled her eyes, even though he couldn't see her. "So, Maka, I caught your interview."

Maka chuckled, sitting down in the large chair in her dressing room. "It was... intense." She didn't want to say what she really thought in case someone overheard.

Luckily, BlackStar caught her meaning. "Yeah, she's a real vulture. You looked like you were gonna strangle her when she mentioned Evans."

Maka frowned at just the sound of the name. Soul 'Eater' Evans was a big name in the movie business. Girls like his 'exotic' looks, the weird sticking up white hair, the bright red eyes and the sharp teeth. He'd earned his nickname from his first biggest movie, in which he'd played a murderer who ate souls. The press had, of course, lapped that up and the next day's front page had blared: _'SOUL EVANS BECOMES A SOUL EATER'. _The silly name had quickly stuck.

Even though Maka had never met him, she disliked him. He was a notorious player, with a different girl on his arm every week splashed across magazine covers. Maka's papa had been a player, openly cheating on Maka's mama till the woman had enough and divorced him, leaving Maka with her papa to travel the world. Maka hated men like that, like Soul and she was pretty sure he was over-rated anyway.

"I wish you didn't convince me to audition for the lead role, BlackStar." Maka groaned.

"Is this about Evans?" BlackStar asked and she could hear the grin in his voice. He'd already heard her rant about Evans when he'd called with the news that Soul 'Eater' Evans would be her co-star in the new movie. She had not been happy then and she was still not happy about the situation.

Maka sighed, leaning back in her chair. "Not just about him. I'm not sure about going back home." The movie was being filmed in Death City, her home town and this'd be the first time she'd visited in a while. "My papa will take any chance he can to talk to me, since he lives there. And I was hoping to do a more serious part for my next film, not another romance. Maybe a book adaptation next."

"Well, you've got all the time in the world to do that, right? This movie will be big and totally expand your career, meaning more possible parts. You just gotta survive three months of filming around your dad and Evans. Easy."

Maka sighed, but before she could comment, there was a knock at the door.

"Maka?" Marie's voice called from the other side of the door. "The driver's ready and waiting. Please, could you hurry? If we don't get to the airport quickly, we'll miss the plane to Death City!"

"Okay!" Maka called back to Marie, lowing the phone for a second. She spoke back into the phone. "Look, BlackStar, I gotta go now. We're getting the plane to Death City."

"Kay then, I'll see you at Death City this evening. I booked into the hotel last night and your room's across from mine. See you later." BlackStar hung up and Maka smiled to herself.

Time to go back home.

_A little teaser for the next chapter:_

_Maka scowled, wanting to punch something. She growled angrily. "I swear, I want to kill that arrogant, idiotic-"_

_"Ouch, Maka, I think I'm deeply wounded by your words."_

_She whirled around, her expression like that of a deer caught in the headlights or a child caught with their hand in the cookie jar._

**A/N: Well, not my best work, but I'm pretty pleased with it. Already energized and ready to do the next chapter! :D Hope you like that teaser!**

**Well if you like this, I have other soul eater fics going on and I'd really love it if you checked them out! There are plenty more to come, but first I'm gonna get this up and running**

**Well, you won't have to wait long for the next chapter, since I always try really hard to update as often as I can. So I hope you guys like this.**

**Hey You.  
Yeah, you there.  
Review and there will be virtual hugs for all!**

**v  
v  
v  
v**


End file.
